


The Sadist Whisperer

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, Withheld orgasm, daddy dom, goddammit ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Ross is being particularly hard to handle, the rest of the Grumps call in the one person everyone yields to; everyone's favorite daddy. The beginning is only slightly based on the Goddammit Ross t-shirt commercial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sadist Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Ross is my favorite Disney villain and I refuse to let anyone tell me he's not proud to be one <3

Dan compulsively checked the time on his phone every few minutes, eagerly awaiting the end of Steam Train filming sessions for that day. Ross was making every ten minutes feel like hours with his spacing out, awful puns, and constant pushing of every button Dan had. It was true that Ross could be annoying due to his sadistic tendencies, but there were some days when he could be absolutely unbearable. 

"Ross, the character we literally just finished talking to said go left. What the fuck are you doing," Dan muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I wanted to check the area, Dan, fuck you! I'm the one with the game knowledge, scrublord."

"If you crash the fucking game again, I'm leaving and you can record the rest of the episodes by yourself-"

The screen froze and the screensaver on the monitor was up shortly after. Ross tried to look upset but the wild grin couldn't stay hidden for long. Dan bolted from his seat and out of the room. 

"GOD. FUCKING. DAMMIT. ROSS," he grumbled, shutting the door behind him.

Arin lazily kicked off his shoes and leaned into the fridge for cheesecake. This wasn't any cheesecake. It was amazing, freshly made cheesecake that Holly made just for him as an amazing friend with mad culinary skills. He'd been looking forward to that cake for hours. It served as a sort of incentive for him to get work done. He found that plate in the fridge, a simple post-it note among the crumbs. 

"Arin, cake was fucking great! Had to finish the last of it myself <3 You're too slow! -Love, Ross."

Arin gritted his teeth and clenched the note in his fist. He paused in his rage when he realized there was more on the back of the note.

"P.S. Get dunked on <3"

Arin threw the note across the room and groaned. 

"Goddammit Ross!!"

Jack finally finished buying all that was needed for the next few sketches. It took him all day, but he did it. He slumped over into the pile of beanbag chairs and finally took a deep, calming breath. He and Vernon agreed to take ten minute naps between the hustle and bustle of their Grump duties to keep up their energy. He nuzzled against Vernon and felt his drowsiness catch up to him as he closed his eyes. Just as he drifted into the almost pleasurable state of blissful unconsciousness, he felt a hand on his face.

"Jack. Jaaaaack. Jack. Jackie-boy."

Jack flared his nose as his eyes shot open. Ross knelt in front of him, an unaffected smile on his face.

"Aye? Do you need something," Jack asked, his voice miserable and exhausted. 

"There's no more milk in the fridge."

"That's a right shame, innit?" 

"Can you go to the store and get more for me?"

"...now?"

"I finished drinking it two minutes ago, so yes, please."

Ross then walked off, surely off to annoy the shit out of anyone else around. Mind you, this was a somewhat rare occurrence. Ross could be an asshole sometimes for kicks, but there were some days that he cranked the intensity level up to infinity. 

"Have any of you seen my black lipstick," Suzy called from her desk. "I had it with me this morning-"

"I told you I was gonna borrow it for a sketch," Ross answered.

"Well, are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Can I...have it?"

"Oh, I threw it out."

"What the fuck? Why?"

"It broke in half and then I accidentally dropped it on the sidewalk and then...long story short, I had to throw it out."

"ROSS. GODDAMMIT. That was my last dark red and I can't get to the store for another month! What the actual fuck?"

Finally, Kevin could be heard yelling from across the office. Barry's voice came soon after.

"ROSS, STOP CHANGING MY SCREENSAVER TO TILED DICKS, DUDE! SERIOUSLY!"

"QUIT WRITING 'SCRUBLORD' ALL OVER THE BULLETIN BOARD, ROSS! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

That was the last straw. Arin and Dan gathered everyone minus Ross and they went out to lunch. They needed to get out before a homicide took place. Crammed into a booth at the back of a Denny's, everyone murmured their complaints.

"God, looks like desperate times call for desperate measures," Arin finally concluded, digging through his pockets for his phone.

"You don't mean-" Dan asked breathlessly in disbelief. 

"Call him," Suzy demanded, practically pouting as she scrolled through websites for more makeup. "Do it."

"Already ringing," Arin said, holding his phone to his ear and waiting. "Hey, hot stuff, can you do me a favor?"

"This better be important, asshole," Brian groaned, propping himself up on his elbows with his phone held between his ear and shoulder. "Wife and baby went out and this is the first time I've slept in days."

"We have a...Code R."

Brian's eyes lit up and he shot out of bed, kneeling down to look under the bed for his assortment of toys.

"How bad," he asked, putting the phone on speaker so he could dig around with both hands. 

"Everyone including Kevin and Barry are at this emergency lunch meeting."

"Noted," Brian replied shortly, rummaging through vibrators and handcuffs. 

"Suzy's lipstick is gone, Dan has a migraine, Ross ate my cheesecake, Jack and Vernon haven't gotten any sleep, and-"

"Ah; say no more. I'll drive over as soon as I find what I need. Enjoy your lunch and leave the rest to me."

It'd been months since Brian had been called in to deal with someone by unanimous request. It'd been widely accepted that he was the only one Ross didn't affect in any way. He was also everyone's daddy dom. Whenever Arin was too pissed off about a game, Brian would use a less stern tone and would take the position of a more tender dom who focused on his sub's pleasure. He was like that for most of the Grumps. Ross and Dan were the only ones he made a habit of using 'tough love' around. Ross needed it most. With Dan, it varied. 

Brian finally found the paddle he'd been looking for along with a few toys and got into his car. A sort of giddy tingling arose across his groin as he tried to contain his excitement. Ross was always fun to discipline and having another opportunity to do so presented so many delicious scenarios. It would be twice as fun since he'd be allowed to leave marks this time. He parked and walked into the building with adrenaline surging through his entire body. As soon as Ross heard footsteps, his spine tingled. He sat up from the beanbags and his shit-eating grin had disappeared almost immediately.

“B-Brian? I swear I can explain if-”

“Shut up and strip.”

“O-okay-”

“If you think I'm not gonna make you suffer for making me get out of bed, you're in for a rude awakening,” Brian grumbled, his voice still groggy and deep from just waking up. 

Ross threw his Steam Train T-shirt to the side and kicked off his pants. He wasn't surprised that his cock was already rock hard. He was notoriously turned on by punishment and when it came from Brian, it was sinfully delicious. 

“God, your pathetic excuse for a cock is already so eager and I haven't even touched you yet,” Brian sneered, feigning disappointment despite his sheer delight. “You're such a slut for getting yelled at, aren't you?”

“Y-yes...daddy…” Ross replied, desperately trying not to touch himself.

Brian set out all that he'd brought with him, a devilish grin on his face. He stepped over to Ross, circling him with a condescending glint in his icy blue eyes. He was stalling while he thought of what to do first. It was so delicious to think of Ross bent over his knee getting a paddling that left him unable to sit without feeling a twinge of pain. He'd save that for later. He wanted to make this asshole suffer.  
He shoved Ross onto the nice, cool leather of the Grump couch and tied his bony wrists together with black rope. It was gonna be all about delayed gratification. 

“You're already pulsating and quivering,” Brian scoffed, taping a pair of small vibrators to the space between his nipples and his ribs. “It’s a shame you won't be able to touch yourself, huh?”

He strapped two more vibrators to where the pelvic bone was and took utter delight in the exasperated whimpers and moans that the toys elicited from Ross’ dry throat. Brian grinned, the sight of Ross’ body trembling as he fought the urge to writhe around and find something to grind his cock against. Brian held up a blue dildo, being sure that Ross can see it as he worked it over with lubricant. 

“Normally, when I’m in a better mood, I’d let you touch yourself and cum to your pathetic little heart’s content,” he grumbled, taking hold of Ross’ cock roughly. “But you just had to be a fucking pest, didn’t you?”

Ross winced, his straining erection almost too sensitive to touch. His breath hitched as Brian twisted his hand abruptly around the cock. Ross’ toes curled, the sensation of the four vibrators mixed with the rough jacking of his dick was overwhelming. He instinctively bit down on his thin bottom lip and let out a faltering moan as Brian wrapped his free hand around his neck. 

“And now after daddy went through all the trouble of getting here, you’re trying to be quiet? You really have some type of nerve, don’t you, slut?” He purred, his voice low and just barely above a whisper in Ross’ ear. 

“F-fuck,” Ross murmured as Brian increased the jerking of his hand and the squeezing around his throat. 

“The more you hold out on me, the more I’ll punish you. This isn’t very hard,” Brian scoffed, turning up the intensity of each of the vibrators until Ross’ entire body trembled. “We can keep this up all day. I’m prepared to withhold your orgasm for as long as it takes.”

Ross attempted to laugh off the intense bundling nerves that built up in his stomach and travelled down his inner thighs. Brian grinned and drew back, striking Ross’ cheek with his open hand. He couldn’t help but be amused by the broken moan that escaped the Aussie’s lips as he tried to adjust to the stinging sensation. 

“Laugh all you want. I’m prepared to make you suffer for my own entertainment,” Brian scoffed, pulling out a magazine and pulling up a rolling desk chair. “If you won’t beg and be the good little whore you usually tend to be, you just won’t cum. I could care less.”  
Ross wanted to be defiant, but it was too hard at this point. His body shook violently as he bucked his hips as if to rub up against something to alleviate some of the tension. 

“All you have to do is beg,” Brian said, not even looking up from his magazine. “Hips down, you little idiot. You’re not getting cum all over this brand new couch.”

“F-fuck you,” Ross groaned, his voice in the delicate limbo between pleasure and agony.

“Aw, now I feel bad,” Brian said, his tone snarky and condescending the way it was when anyone challenged him. “I’ll tell you what: if you take your punishment like a good cum dumpster, I’ll facefuck you and even let you touch yourself. Do we have a deal?”

Ross could only nod weakly, feeling almost painfully numb by this point. Brian stood, tossing the magazine aside and turned Ross onto his stomach in his lap. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he saw Arin’s name. 

“Whaddup, bitch,” Arin yawned, patting his full stomach. 

“Put your phone on speaker,” Brian said shortly, grabbing the paddle he’d packed. “Ross has something he’d like to say to all of you.”

Arin did as he was told and set the phone in the middle of the table. Brian raised his free arm that wasn’t holding Ross steady and brought it down on his backside without a bit of remorse. Ross cried out, first in pain and then in masochistic ecstasy. 

“They’re waiting, Ross,” Brian murmured with a smirk. 

His spanks became more frequent and seemed to be twice as hard as the first. Between almost pornographic moans, Ross tried to catch his breath enough to speak.

“I-I’m sorry for being an asshole,” he blurted out, his voice strained and weak. 

After 12 more excruciating slaps across the ass, Brian picked the phone up again and grinned triumphantly.

“Does that suffice?” He asked, still running the paddle gently across Ross’ backside. 

“How bad was it,” Dan demanded, snatching Arin’s phone from him. “It sounded painful, but I don’t know if-”

“He won’t be able to sit right for a week.”

“Perfect,” Dan replied, his face showing a glimmer of triumphant and braggish glee. 

Seeing Ross put in his place was one of the most satisfying sensations any of the Grumps could agree on feeling. It was nearly orgasmic in itself. 

“Thanks, big daddy,” Arin chirped. “I owe you.”

“No, no. It’s my pleasure,” Brian replied, his shit-eating grin practically stretching across his entire face. 

He hung up and reached for his belt. He was a man who kept his promises after all. He untied Ross’ arms and laid back.

“Go on. You earned it,” he said, his stern gaze softening only slightly.

Ross eagerly slid down onto his knees, his mouth open so his tongue was on full display, which drove Brian crazy. Even in his desperate state, Ross still had that ridiculous smirk. That made it incredibly easy for Brian to brutally facefuck him until the smirk was gone and there were tears at the corners of the Aussie’s eyes. He gripped Ross’ hair and pressed his entire length down his throat, which he took extremely well. Brian gritted his teeth and mercilessly thrust into Ross’ face, a remorseless sort of punishment that the Australian clearly needed.  
Ross’ muffled moans were music to Brian’s ears and only got louder as he began stroking his own straining erection. The sensation of his mouth being filled to the brim was almost too much for him. In a haze of bliss, he came, his entire body shuddering and numb. The only thing the could bring him back to his senses was the sharp pain of Brian’s hand across his face.

“Did you seriously just cum all over these shoes,” Brian demanded, lifting Ross up by his neck. 

“S-sorry, daddy-”

“Well? What the fuck are you just staring at me for? Clean up. I’m tired of looking at you.”

Ross was practically drooling. No one put him in his place like Brian did and it was something he was thirsty for. 

“Yes, daddy~”

“That’s more like it.”


End file.
